


Storytime

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the last Cartinelli fic I wrote was angsty and I feel bad sorta bad about that, so here is some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

Falling asleep with her head resting in Peggy's lap had become a bit of a habit for Angie. She always insisted that Peggy had the most relaxing voice she knew so whenever she asked Peggy to read to her, Peggy did.  
  
It started when Angie insisted that Peggy read to her a few weeks ago. "Read me a story, English." Then about ten minutes later she had begun softly snoring. Peggy was amused and really didn’t mind. Today, they were in the same situation and again Angie was asleep within ten minutes.  
  
Unwilling to wake her up, Peggy let her rest and continued to read her story, though she kept quiet so as not to wake Angie. She ended up putting her book down though. Angie's snoring had gotten louder and was making it difficult to read.  
  
So she set her book down and looked down at the woman resting in her lap. Angie looked so peaceful and relaxed. Her features looked so soft, Peggy couldn't resist touching her. It was in moments like this where Peggy was the most affectionate. She love Angie dearly, but she was so afraid of getting close to her and then losing her. The thought of that was unbearable.

She ran a hand through Angie's hair. It was soft. She rubbed her thumb across her cheek next, caressing the soft skin. And then she traced her fingers over Angie's lips and Angie smiled in her sleep. Her lips were soft just like her kisses. She couldn't get enough of Angie's kisses.  
  
It was getting late and Peggy needed a shower and she was tired. She gently picked Angie up from their position on the couch and carried her off to their room like she had done many times before. Angie curled into her as she made her back to their bedroom.  
  
She laid Angie down on the bed and tucked her in and gently kissed her on the forehead. Then she showered and afterwards climbed into bed next to Angie. She was on her side facing Angie, who was on her back fast asleep. She wrapped her arm around Angie's waist and tangled their legs together beneath the sheets. She nuzzled Angie's neck and whispered "I love you."  
  
Angie had woken up when Peggy had climbed into bed next to her. She smiled and intertwined her hand with Peggy's. "I love you too." Then she kissed Peggy on the forehead. Peggy smiled and gave a quick kiss to Angie's neck. They fell asleep holding each other close.  



End file.
